The present invention relates to an air filter apparatus adapted to be used by being affixed to air conditioners. Heretofore, air conditioners for cooling and heating purposes have been provided witn an air filter in the air suction region for removal of contaminants in the air including dust, bad odors and microorganisms. However, such a conventional air filter has the disadvantage that complete removal of contaminants can not be attained without aggravation of the air passage conductance due to the air filter, thus causing windage loss in the air suction region. Also, increased air suction efficiency can not be attained without resulting in incomplete removal of contaminants. Other problems are that if it is desired to carry out complete removal of contaminants without any substantial decrease in air suction efficiency, this would require a large space so that the air filter apparatus would become large in size.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of these points.
An object of the present invention is to increase air suction efficiency while minimizing windage loss in the air suction region.
Another object of the present invention is to carry out efficient air purification by utilizing a narrow space.
A further object of the present invention is to provide individual units, each capable of developing its function independently of the others, wherein a plurality of such units can be combined together and unitized and thus be installed in air conditioners of various sizes.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.